


Admittance

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keep me keep me keep me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admittance

 

  
Nate shut his eyes as he felt Eliot’s fingers dig deeper into his hips, pulling his closer and harder than anything he’d ever felt in his life.  It was too intense but at the same time it was everything he needed.  In his head, if no where else he could admit that he needed this, why he needed this and it played out over and over again.

Keep me sane.  Keep me sane.  Keep me sane.

 

Nate pushed his buttons in so many ways Eliot could barely keep himself contained.  He wanted to bury himself in the man, wanted to remind himself why he was still him, how he was still himself when everything he’d done with his life were about things that didn’t matter, just hurting people to get money, finding ways to be better so no one else could hurt him.  But then Nate was there, Nate giving him the way to be himself and still do good things and it was everything he needed and he was so damn terrified that Nate would realize, that Nate would know.  But in his head, he knew and it was a plea and a prayer every time he thrust into the other man’s body.

Keep me grounded.  Keep me grounded.  Keep me grounded. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Nate/Eliot, keep me grounded, keep me sane.


End file.
